The Spiritual War: Blood, Love and Tears
by Godzilla fan for life
Summary: A great story for Godzilla fans and nonGodzilla fans, a scifi filled, gorey adventure, the bloodiest of Godzilla adventures!


The Spiritual War

Blood, love, and tears

Written by: Cody Branham 

It was about noon time out as Cody sat at the foot of his bed staring at the horizon out of his bedroom window. He had short blonde hair, he was about 6ft. and had blue eyes. Cody Branham, age 18 was considered as an expert on almost any living reptile, even though he didn't really study them, he knew a little more than the basics. Cody was soon going to be somewhere in which he would never imagine. "Why can't every after noon turn out to be like this?" Cody sighed as he got up to close his curtains. "Cody! Time for dinner!" his mom called from down stairs of the three story house they owned. "Ough! I'm comin' mom!" Cody called as he began walking to his bedroom door from his window. "What are we having?" Cody asked as he swung around the railing of the staircase. "We're not having anything, you're to meet Ms. Marisa Watchman at the Chinese buffet at seven." Cody's mom Tammy said as she read a message off of a piece of notebook paper. By the looks, this person had just called and left a message. "Marisa Watchman?" Cody replied as he put his hand cupped over his chin in confusion. "You don't know her?" Tammy said as she looked at Cody and disbelief. "I don't think so." Cody replied. "Well, then you shouldn't go if you don't know this Marisa…I completely forbid it!" Tammy said as she slammed the piece of paper on the counter next to the phone. "Mom, no! I'll go…If I had a call like that, then I'm going to something important, not some blow off." Cody replied. "Okay, Cody but, be back at ten if possible, okay?" Tammy said as Cody went to grab his jacket. "Alright, mom." Cody replied as he left out the door.

Cody had driven to the Chinese buffet at about 7:00 p.m. sharp. He walked in and looked around. A thin brunnette girl with beautiful brown eyes and a mini skirt with a light blue shirt on, waved at Cody as if she already knew him. She caught Cody's attention in amazement because of how beautiful she was to him. She pointed to a chair on the other side of the table as Cody came towards her to sit down at the table. This girl was Marisa, the girl who called. "Hey, Cody!" she said as she just smiled at him as he sat down. "You must be Marisa?" Cody said as he reached over shakily to shake her hand. "Yep, that's me!" Marisa replied as she went to take a drink from a cup of diet Pepsi. "So, what did you need me for?" Cody asked as a Chinese waiter put a cup of diet Pepsi on the table for him. "Well, Cody, what I needed from you and especially from you, is your knowledge on reptiles. I heard about you from school, from all of my friends, on how you draw, your knowledge and stuff like that." Marisa replied as she picked the glass cup back up gently to take another drink. "So, for what reason do you need my knowledge…I mean I'm not a complete genius on these things!" Cody explained. "Trust me…there is no need for a whole lot of brain work in this, this only requires a person who knows about any reptile, including dinosaurs." Marisa said as she looked directly into Cody's eyes to make sure he was getting it clearly. "Still, what exactly are you working on?" Cody asked another time to get a complete answer. "Well, I am on an expedition to Japan to work on a secret…let's just call it a mission." Marisa replied. "Well, let's say for pretend…what is this mission you're on?" Cody asked as he got face to face with her. "Well…come here." Marisa replied as she pulled Cody's head closer towards her as she whispered something in his ear to make sure no one would hear. "No freakin' way!" Cody said loudly, everyone turned to look at him. "Oh…sorry." Cody said as he looked around at everyone. Then all the people went back to eating. "So where in Japan is this thing?" Cody asked as he was totally into the subject now. "It's in the waters of Japan, the people there say it's slumbering in the deepest depth of Japan's waters!" Marisa said lowly hoping that no one would get suspicious about their conversation. "I always believed that maybe the Loch ness monster in Scottland existed but, that? That's completely mind blowing!" Cody said in excitement. "Well, we're leaving out for Japan tomorrow, so if you're interested, come along, we could use you." Marisa asked as she got ready to take a sip of Pepsi. "Oh, believe me! I'll show!" Cody replied in excitement.

That night Cody and Marisa spoke for two hours about themselves and then it was time to leave. When Cody got home, he told his mother about the news and she agreed to let him go to Japan for the expedition.

The next morning, Cody had to meet Marisa at the airport about 1:00 p.m. So, he decided to go to a church service at his hometown church. "Today, I'll be preaching out of the book of Job" the preacher said as the church got settled. "A great lesson will be taught to you from this book" the preacher went on. He than picked his bible up in one hand and raised it up for the church's service prayer. "Amen!" everyone one finished the prayer. "Okay, as we get into today's lesson, I want you all to pay close attention to this message." The preacher said as he put on his bifocals and set the bible on the pulpit in front of him. He began out with a verse.

"Job 41:18-21" the preacher began.

"_By his neesings a light doth shine, and his eyes are like the eyelids of the morning.  
Out of his mouth go burning lamps, and sparks of fire leap out.  
Out of his nostrils goeth smoke, as out of a seething pot or caldron.  
His breath kindleth coals, and a flame goeth out of his mouth_."

"So, the question to you is if Leviathan is real or was real." The preacher folded his bifocals back up and put them in his shirt pocket. The first thing that came to Cody's mind was the creature that Marisa told him about. The service went on for two hours and then ended with an alter call. Cody afterwards, left for the airport.

He had shown up at the airport of Chicago. Marisa was waiting outside for him as she waved when he showed up. Cody pulled his bags out of the car he rode and walked up to Marisa who was smiling largely. "We have "two" expeditions!" she said when he walked up to her with 4 bags in his hands, two in each one. "Why two?" Cody asked as he walked in the airport center. "They reported something in the waters of New York!" Marisa replied. "What is this…the beginning of Revelations or something?" Cody asked sarcasticley as they walked up to get their passports.

"Well, to be exact, I have no idea exactly what this thing is in New York." Marisa explained as they both reached for their passports. "I have a feeling that what that preacher was explaining in church today is what we may be dealing with!" Cody replied as he slung one of the bags over his shoulder. "What do you mean?" Marisa asked as a confused look came across her face. "I mean…Leviathan!" Cody said as he and Marisa walked up to the waiting area for the air flights. "Well…you could have a point there, you see this thing in New York isn't exactly a holy creature, neither this thing in Japan probably either." Marisa said as she laid her bags down beside the seat she was going to sit in. "Well Cody, what the Japanese call this creature is according to the mythical legend "Gojira" and the people of New York call the creature in their waters "Jira" or "Zilla." Breda explained to Cody who was now totally caught by what she said. "Zilla?" Cody thought. "Well that does sound kinda like a dinosaur name." "Well, yeah, and if you put "Go" in front of "Jira", you get "Godzilla!" Marisa said in excitement. "Godzilla?" Cody said looking confused. "I heard of this Godzilla legend before." Cody said as he thought. "What do you mean?" Marisa asked. "It was reported all over, my parents' parents witnessed it, the governments decided to keep it a secret to the next generation but, this can't be…" Cody said as he even put more confusion into Marisa's mind. "So, what you're telling me is…" Benda was stopped by Cody who replied "Godzilla is real!" he continued. "Back in the year of 1954, the Japanese founded a creature who was present to their native islands, unfortunately, the creature was found to be more than a legend when an American by the name of Wayne Martin and a crew of Japanese officers disturbed the creature, Godzilla from it's slumber, and as crazy as it seems, Godzilla destroyed most of Japan and Martin lived to tell about it. Unfortunately, the Japanese found a way to destroy Godzilla, and for the record…they never found a corpse of the creature." Cody finished as he stood up and grabbed his bags. Marisa just stared at Cody in disbelief and did the same as he as they left for the plane which was coming up front for their flight.

The two were on their way to New York. "RING, RING, RING!!!" Marisa's cell phone went off in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out and answered it. Her and Cody were right beside each other on the flight. Cody looked over at Marisa who started making twisted faces as if what she was hearing was unbelievable. "What!!!! When? Is it still there? It's wrecking the city?!!! Oh my God!!! Are you still there? Pete? Pete? Pete?" Marisa shut the cell phone and shoved it into her pocket. "What was that?" Cody asked as if what he was about to hear would be unbelievable too. "Another creature is in New York!!!" Marisa paniced. "And it's destroying the friken city!!!" She finished. "What?" Cody did the same. "Did you loose contact?" Cody asked "Apararently, you think?!!" Marisa snapped at Cody nervously. Cody backed down in his seat and went to rest as the terrible thought had been stuck in his mind as he dozed off. Marisa saw Cody going to sleep in disbelief as she tried to do the same, trying her hardest to forget the fact that they're going to New York…now a city of destruction. The airplane pilots or the people on the plane didn't have a close idea to what was happening in New York, so the flight went on as they stayed normal sitting in their seats.

Marisa dozed off as she began to dream…the dream was a terrible one, a menace, a warning that only she had been cursed to have as she dreamed of: Creatures, fighting, destroying, terrorizing the whole of the United States or as in this dream, it was in New York. Three monsters had appeared as the image came up in Marisa's mind. There was a lizard like creature that leaned forward as it ran, it had jagged rows of spikes on it's back that looked like that of a back wards shark fin. The second creature looked like a demon, as if it was the devil. This creature had two long horns on each side of it's head, the figure stood as a shadow, so only the eyes glew red as only the shape stood out. The eyes looked like that of a snake. The third creature…was a reptile like dinosaur, dragon that had awfully weird looking jagged spikes of three rows down it's back. The creature spat blue flames and was about the biggest of them all. The view was terrible, almost as if this was a prophecy, a prophecy of the end of the world! Two of the monsters looked like they took sides with one another. The demon creature and the lizard like, reverse shark finned creature where on a team. The other was on his own. "Marisa? Marisa? What's wrong?" an erie voice said as Marisa began to snap out of her trance. "Cody?" Marisa said as she immediately grabbed on to him and squeezed him tight. "Cody, with a surprised look on his face, pushed Marisa away to ask her what the problem was. "It was terrible! It was like a prophecy and what is going on in New York may become of what I've dreamed of!" Marisa explained as she look Cody in the eyes. "Tell me, what did you see?" Cody asked as he searched for the answer. "Three monsters, they were in New York, and…and…and" Marisa hesitated. "And what?" Cody asked shaking her of the trance. "The city was in flames!" Marisa cried as she hugged Cody and squeezed him tight. "Oh my God!" a voice from the front of plane said panically. Marisa and Cody let go of each other startled by the sentence. Screams and gasps could be heard all over in the plane. Cody who had had his back to the window, slowly turned around to look out of it. Down below was New York city in flames! The flight intendant told everybody to stay calm because they were gonna find a safe place to land. As the plane circled New York, they found a nearby airport and landed. The airport was not that planes destination but, all in the sake of safety, life and death, this was gonna have to do. As soon as the plane came to a hault, the side door flew open and everyone in the plane began to rush out and run for the airport waiting area, luckily a storage basement was found and everyone was rushing out of three planes to get to the storage room in the airport. Cody and Marisa where a few of the last people out of the plane. Marisa was grabbing for their bags as Cody pulled her arm. "No, Marisa, forget it!" he warned as he yanked her away from the bottom storage area of the plane. The storage door slammed shut behind them. A pilot on the way to the airport, seemed to be as stiff as a rock as Cody and Marisa seemed to capture his action and also froze as well. The man was looking at something behind them in disbelief as Cody and Marisa slowly turned…right there in front of them were the three planes and behind that was a creature that stood about 60M high that looked like a large dinosaur of some sort, with three rows of jagged spikes that look like that of backwards shark fin down it's back. The creature was still, standing behind the planes staring down at the people run and now screaming after they realized that something large was blocking the sun light. People were now screaming for their lives and most began to tumble or get trampled on by other people. "If I'm not mistaken, isn't this the monster we were called here to sudy?" Cody asked worriedly. Marisa was frozen to the ground, she couldn't move a muscle. "Yah! I think so!" Marisa answered in a funny way as the pilot behind them yelled "Monster!!!!!!" and began running for the airport. Cody and Marisa were now running as fast as they could for the airport, when all of a sudden a plane went flying into it. The monster seemed to have kicked one of the planes straight into the airport. "Oh, crap!"a man screamed as he ran past Cody and Marisa who were sorta stuck at the moment. The airport infront of them blew up into flames. The explosion sent a couple of people flying. A few people after were coming out of the blown up airport in flames, screaming for their lives. All Cody and Marisa could do at the moment was stay low so the flames would not affect them. After, the monster kept still staring at the little ant looking people run for their lives. Then cried out a ear-bursting roar and walked a few steps around the airport, following the humans as they ran, while he was doing this, Cody and Marisa could do nothing but, watch as the huge monster stepped on and trampled hundreds of people at a time. "Oh my God!" Marisa said in disbelief as she put her hands over her mouth. The huge reptile picked up a car that tried to zoom away from it and slowly threw it up in the air and caught it in it's mouth. Cody and Marisa started to run for an underground tunnel that was right behind the creature that was now chewing at the car in it's mouth. The creature's tail slammed down in front of Cody and Marisa blocking them from the tunnel not knowing they were right there. They waited until it's tail moved and ran straight for the tunnel. All of a sudden a large dino-like foot stomped down behind them shaking the earth from under them. As Marisa lost her balance, Cody pulled her along as he went to pick her up on her feet. The two merely made it in but, right behind them a large trumendous snout snapped at them. Luckily for them they made it to safety but, how long could they stay in there until help came? Their fate would surely show.

"So, this is it, this is how we die?" Marisa asked herself as she sat holding her knees. It had been 2 straight hours since they had meet the monster, Zilla. "No, this is not how it's gonna end! We came here for one reason and that is to study one of the products of the H bomb but, unfortunately we had just met death face to face and we have not lost yet! So we will go on fighting!" Cody answered as he went over to sit next to her. Zilla had seemed to walk off because of it's lost interest in the area, all they could hear in the distance now, were crackeling flames at the present blown up airport. Cody pulled off a back pack that he had with him, inside were two large bottles of water and a science studies journal. "I guess this is all we have until help comes." Cody said as he dug around in the bag. "What I don't get, is that it has been at least two hours straight and we've heard nothing, no roars, no tremors, no screams...nothing." Marisa said as she thought to herself throwning little pieces of chipped concrete across the width of the tunnel. "Well that also makes me wonder about that dream you had." Cody finished as he sat up closer to Marisa. "I also wonder about it." she said as she continued to throw small pieces of concrete across the tunnel. Cody began to do the same. after a few minutes of silence, Marisa slowly looked at Cody and smiled. He continued to throw little pieces of concrete as he payed no attention to the look on Marisa's face. Then all of a sudden, out of the blue, Marisa directed Cody's face towards hers and went in to kiss him. Out of suprisement Cody held her close to him and started to kiss her also. 10 minutes went by at least and a large tremor shook the ground, preventing Cody and Marisa from kissing. All of a sudden the roof of the tunnel lifted up Cody and Marisa ran towards the entrance to get out. They both turned around at the same rate and saw a huge demon like shadowy figure throw the top of the tunnel across the airport. No specific detail could be seen except for it's hideous bat-like wings and fierce, hellish, red snake eyes. The demon turned to see Marisa and Cody in sight. The mouth of the devil seemed to open with a loud killer roar as the fangs of the huge monster began to show. All Marisa and Cody had in mind was to run for their lives and their own survival. They began to run toward the highway that went into Brooklyn, New York. Marisa and Cody could hear the cries of the demon as it took air to the sky and flew over them. Something seemed to have distracted the monster from the two, something ahead of them. It was Zilla, the large creature which had chased them into the tunnel in the first place. Zilla could be seen in the distance trying to chase a helicopter around Brooklyn. Soon the demon which they thought to had been chasing them, landed in the area Zilla was in. The two had seemed to have a fascination in this helicopter. Brooklyn had seemed to be the only city that hadn't been completely destroyed yet. The chopper began coming towards the area in which Cody and Marisa were. It seemed to had spotted them, a ladder fell out towards the ground and the both climed it. A zilophoned voice said "Hurry, you don't have much time!" Of couse they were right, Zilla was running towards them! The chopper began to lift off but, Marisa was still struggling to keep her footy on the sluggish ladder. Just then A large snout snapped at the ladder, it was Zilla trying to capture Marisa. The snout was so huge, Marisa thought for sure she'd fall in it. Cody then reached for Marisa's hand to pull her up. The plan hesitated for about a minute and then began to fly off. Zilla, who was interested in the plane, ran off in the other direction were it had left a tremendous amount of destrunction and ashes behind. Hard to believe, there were still thousands of people left in the city and there was nothing left to do for now. Just when Cody and Marisa thought they made it to safety, Cody had glanced behind them. The demon was following them by flight. "Alright, everyone stay calm!" one of the pilots up front said. "We're taking this baby full throttle!" The other said as he pulled back. The helicopter began to take full speed as it tired out the monster from it's flight. It finally gave up on the chopper and flew back to Brooklyn.

Once they got back to their homeland in Ohio, they both went to their own families. "Home at last!" Cody said as he stood in the front door of his own house. "Hey, mom!" He said as he walkied in. "Cody Lee Branham!" a loud angry voice said. Cody turned to see his own mom charging for him. "Uh...Hi, Mom." he said softly. "I saw what happened on the news! Worst of all my baby could have been hurt!" Tammy said as he dropped his bag on the floor. "Mom, I'm alright, and I'm 18, you don't need you to call me baby, you really freak me out, now!" Cody added. "Sorry, but, I still didn't want you to be hurt, think about those people out there, dieing just because of some evil force of nature wreconing havoc on the earth!" Tammy said as she pointed to the t.v. "Well, mom, actually, I'll be able to take care of that real soon...you just gave me an idea on what to do!" Cody reached for his cell phone which he hadn't taken with him on his trip to New York. "Cody, what stupid idea have you thought up now?" his mom asked worriedly. "Mom, don't worry, I have a way to save those people" Cody said as he called up Marisa. "Hey, Marisa I got an idea, we're goin' to Japan, pack your bags!" Cody slammed his cell shut.

"So, Cody, do you really think this will work?" Marisa asked as they began entering Japan on a flight. "No complete guarentee, but, I believe our little friend's gonna give those stupid monsters a taste of what real destruction is!" Cody said surely. "But, we don't know if he's just a legend or not?" Marisa said as the plane made it's land. "Well, I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" he finished the conversation with.

Soon, Cody and Marisa made it to a place called "locations finder" when they got in, they saw a man at a desk handing out tourist maps to people. Cody walked up to the desk and asked the man "Can you please tell me where the "G Commitee" is at?" the man gave him directions and they were both soon off to the location.

About thirty minutes later, the two where present at the 'G Committee'. Inside there was a huge circular table that was embeded in the middle of the committee building. Twenty Japanese individuals surrounded the table, at the top middle, there was the main chairman who had a title name tag that pronounced "_Chairman of G Committee: Ovanashi kazakee". _Cody and Marisa walked in quietly but, they interrupted the committee at the same time. Everyone sitting around the table faced the two as they smoothly made their way to the table. A man around the table spoke something in Japanese to the chairman. The chairman stood up and asked "Why are you present here, my fellow Americans?" Cody and Marisa looked at each other as if to figure who should reply. Cody spoke out, "Chairman, we have a huge problem in America right now, and we ask that we could ask a huge favor from you!" The chairman raised a hand towards the two Americans. "Young man, what is the problem?" Cody replied, "Well, I hate to say it here in public, may I see you alone for a minute?" The chairman looked at the G Committee and replied, "Yes, why sure…I'll be back in a few minutes" as he moved away from the table and walked towards the two. "Back here is a room, we can discuss this back there." The Chairman encouraged as he pointed a door out which was in the back of the G Committee. Once they got in, the Chairman asked, "What is your problem, that you ask such a favor of?" Cody didn't hesitate, all Marisa did at this point is sit down in a chair which was against the wall and listen to the conversation. "We have some very huge creatures destroying present New York in America right now!" Cody replied. "Oh, well, that is a big problem! But since you are allies of Japan, I'll try to help you in anyway I can!" The Chairman replied with a worry in his face. "Well, we wanted to know if we could borrow 'Godzilla'?!" Cody asked as if this was a huge question to ask. The Chairman's eyes widened as he heard the name "_Godzilla"_ being descended from the American's mouth. "Oh, young fellow American, you do not know what you ask!" He said as a sound of fear shriveled in his voice. "But, Chairman, it's the only way! I haven't seen any jets that are able to beat them, no tanks, no freaking laser/taser guns that could stop these monsters!" Cody paused for a few seconds, "Chairman, please, it's the only thing I know to stop them! I heard of Japan's condition about fifty years ago…'Godzilla' did that to this country and we know he can absuolutely be destructive!" Cody enlightened as he became more direct into the point. "But this is a monster that could destroy America in an amount of up to two weeks in a row!" The Chairman enlightened as well. "America does have that kind of technology to beat him down in the aftermath…you see, Godzilla has gotten even more stronger over the years! Three years ago, to be exact, Godzilla began a rampage on Japan once again, now we were afraid that our original weapons could not beat him but, when we tried them on him, 'Godzilla' became the most horrifying thing to walk this earth! He's more of like your radioactive, nuclear weapon, destined to walk the earth! You see, Godzilla isn't a remote controled toy, he will not hesitate to beat down America by sheer force and reign it as his home! He came here fifty years ago searching for something…something that we could not offer him…something that he was only able to figure out…something…he had been raised to want in the past. So, now I have two Americans begging me to give them the creature that is sealed in the oceans of Japan…or was!"

The Chairman paused as if something ran across his mind. "What do you mean?" Marisa asked inquistively as she got up from her chair and moved towards Cody's side. The Chairman glanced down for about thirty seconds and then looked back up at the two. "Godzilla is loose in Japan!" he replied quietly. "Well, that's why we came here!" Cody replied with an erge in his voice. "Okay, I just want you to know, Japan isn't responsible for what ever Godzilla does to America…agreed?" The Chairman asked when he held out his hand. Cody took a large breath and answered, "Agreed!" and shook the Chairman's hand.

Once agreed, the Chairman ordered a helicopter out to get the three of them and take them to place where the large monster slumbered. "Is this the place?" Marisa asked as they began to take land. "Yes, this is the place where Godzilla rests." The Chairman replied as he peered out a window on the right side of the chopper. Cody turned to look at Marisa, the two made an impatient look towards each other and Cody put his hand on Marisa's. Once the helicopter landed, the three, plus the pilot, got out and began to head for a large mountain lair that led to a cave. "Okay, now I'm going to warn you, do not make any sudden loud sounds, shrieks, etc." the Chairman warned as they made their way into the cave.

About five minutes later, the four had made it to a large dome, a large pit in the bottom of the cave. "Alright.." the Chairman announced as he stopped the crew, "Look down in this pit!" Cody and Marisa walked over close enough to the edge of the pit to peer down into it. "Oh, my God!!!" Marisa shrieked quietly as she panically backed up in amazement. "Oh, Godzilla is more like it!" Cody said in amazement. Down in the pit lie a large three rows of sharp-jagged spikes running down the back of the monster they called "Godzilla". The monster was snoring very lightly, the spines on it's back glittered a bluish, pinkish color as the creature's back began to rise along with the snoring. The monster's head was lying gently on a large bolder like rock that was in front of it's body. A row of fang-like teeth glowed from under it's top jaw, the eyelids remained shut. The monster's tail was wrapped around it's body (probably to help keep it warm). The monster wasn't built like an ordinary skinny monster, Godzilla was built around the arms, of the chest (from what Cody and Marisa could see), the tail and legs. "So this is what you meant by radioactive nuclear weapon?" Cody hesitatedly asked the Chairman as he pointed down at the monster. "Yes, I wasn't kidding about this monster, it's size, strength, and power is more than what any monster has seemed to produce…so how do you plan to keep this monster under control?" The Chairman asked as he held his hands behind his back and peering at the monster himself. "Well, we could start by waking him up!" Cody enlightened as he looked back up at the Chairman. "Cody, I think that would be the unwise thing to do!" Marisa said worriedly, hoping not to wake the great 80M titan. "Well, you have about two minutes to decide or we're out!" the Chairman warned as he glanced at his watch. "We'll, take him! But I don't want to end up as this guy's stew! I say we lift out of here…no, wait…what if …what if we could start an electric charge, strong enough to awake the monster!" Cody asked as if the idea was ensured. "Well, we have some electric charges packed in the back of the chopper…they're like batteries but only used to start up the chopper if it was down…maybe if we set a napkin tube into the slot of one of those…" the pilot broke out as he stopped by a loud scream from the hesitated Marisa. "Marisa!" Cody shushed as he stared at her in anger. The tunnel then began to rumble, Godzilla was waking up! "Quick! Everyone, to the chopper!" the pilot shouted as the tunnel began to rumble even louder. Everyone ran to the chopper and got there in time except for Marisa whom was trembling in fear, still at her knees staring down into the dark pit of the cave. Marisa stared down into the monster's den, she could see the monster's whole body begin to move then…it stopped. Marisa could do nothing but stay where she was. Cody realized that his calleuge was left behind on there short worryful trip to the helicopter. He went running out of the chopper for her. Marisa was glued to the edge of the cliff in the cave, down she peered at Godzilla in his disturbed sleep. Shivers began to run down her spine, she really feared this monster, "_Godzilla"_ whom she'd never thought existed. Down she gazed at the monster's face. Then all of a sudden, an eyelid slid open. Marisa was so scared stiff, she could feel of no bones in her body. The eye was a shining, piercing color of red as if the flames from inside the monster where blasting to get out of it's body. An arm grabbed Marisa's, Cody grabbed her and lifted her up on her feet. The two left off to the chopper but, as soon as they made it to safety, the top of the mountain bursts open, beneath the top of the moving mountain glow a large eye piercing flash of blue light as if an explosion had taken place. "SSKREEEONK!!!!!!" A very loud piercing roar shouted out as the mountain top moved. The chopper was still in air as these events where taking place. All the four in the helicopter could do at this point, is watch the great monster "Godzilla" arise from his slumber! After a moment of silence, out came the head of Godzilla himself! "SSKREEEEEEEEONK!" The monster cried as he stared angrily at the helicopter in the air. "Are you sure you can deal with this?" the Chairman asked in ensuritey. "Well, I can adapt to it!" Marisa interupted. Cody looked over at her as if she shouldn't have answered that question. The Chairman and the pilot blurted out and began to laugh. Down below the monster was working his way out of the mountain, breaking it down as if it were a bolder of legos. Out stomped a foot through the mountain wall. Godzilla spun in the little ball that he could curl himself into while struggling to get out of the fortress and slammed his huge long tail completely through the mountain, leveling it to the ground. Godzilla was now free! "Okay, time to stop joking around guys!" Cody insisted as he stared down at the monster whom had his sight focused on the chopper. "Yeah, you're right, once Godzilla begins to get angry by the annoyance of small match-box car vehicles moving around him in air, he's tended to burn it to the ground by his painful glare of beam!" The Chairman warned. "Okay, doc! We can live without the details, just get us to New York!" Cody shouted in worry. "Sure thing, my fellow Americans!" The Chairman said as the chopper began it's path out of Japan to the United States. Below, following, was the infamous Godzilla, he was on chase of the helicopter and this was now the only way to get him to America. As the helicopter began to pick up speed, Godzilla picked up speed, stomping step by step, dragging his long leviathan tail behind him. The spines on his back began to sparkle in the sunlight. Soon the chopper was heading over the ocean on it's way out of Japan. Godzilla got to the cliff where the ocean begins and with a pause after keeping the chopper in the corner of his eyes, Godzilla let out a heroic roar and plunged his huge monsterous body into the ocean, his tail following behind him. Now, Godzilla's first trip and first visit to the U.S.A began.

Meanwhile, in the helicopter, sat: Cody, Marisa, the Chairman, and the pilot. The Chairman struck up another long conversation with Cody. "So, what's it feel like to witness the same creature that tore Japan to shreds fifty years ago?" The Chairman asked jokingly as he leaned over and set his elbows on his lap. "I'd say that I never really thought that any kind of monster existed, but, I must say, he's one amazingly beautiful monster!" Cody said with courage in his voice as he peered down at the huge creature on the surface below them. "Beautiful?" The Chairman asked as a look of disgust ran across his face. "Well, I have to admit, I mean he will be a huge help to us back in America! I don't enjoy the fact that something so powerful would have the intentions of destroying his homeland." Cody answered as he looked back up at the Chairman. "Look, Godzilla is a monster with no real purpose, he is a product of nuclear waste and he is fully man-made…why in the world would a monster like that have beauty? I mean we made the devil in the flesh, and now he roams the homeland of Japan!" The Chairman said as he leaned back just peering at the monster below from a small window in the bottom of the helicopter. "The devil? Perhaps not, What Marisa and I saw back in America is the devil! I've never seen anything so evil looking in my life! It was a cold feeling, we were in the midst of it's terror on New York…we were stuck in an underground tunnel for more than two hours, hoping that those creatures wouldn't get to us and bring the fate of us! It reminds me of what the preacher at church on Sunday, was speaking about…"Leviathan"!" Cody thought as he remembered his Sunday church service. "What do you mean 'two' creatures? I mean, I know back at the G Committee, you told me you had monsters on the loose in America but, tell me about the other one?!" The Chairman asked as if the crisis that happened wasn't a crisis at all. "Well, what happened was Cody and I were on another study, one in New York, unfortunately we met up with our subject! A large 60M sea-dragon!" Marisa said as if she gave out the right words for Cody. "Well, it seems a little like some competition for Godzilla but, what is this monster name, may I ask?" The Chairman asked wisely as he glared back at Godzilla at sea. "Zilla." Cody spoke up to break silence. "Zilla?" The Chairman asked in confusion. "Yeah, you know, I guess they call him big-z or something!" Cody joked sarcastically. "Zilla, is a mythical legend…a cousin of 'Godzilla', Zilla is the product of H bombs if you haven't figured that." The Chairman answered what the real creature was. "Yeah, we've figured that out, and worst of all…down in Chernoble!" Marisa answered.

The three spoke for three hours more when all of a sudden, the smell of smoke itched their noses. Cody looked down to see if Godzilla was still following but, he wasn't there! As soon as the Chairman glanced out ahead of the chopper he asked, "So, this is America?" Cody and Marisa quickly shifted views to the front of the helicopter. "Dude, I think 'Brooklyn' is over with!" Cody said in worry as the helicopter began to head in on New York city or what was left of it. "Where's Godzilla at?" "Marisa asked worriedly as she peered at the ocean below them. "Oh, no this is not good!" Cody began to shout in terror. "We lost Godzilla at sea!" he began to worry even more. The Chairman stood up and said, "Easy, Americans, Godzilla has his own schedule!" Marisa turned to look at the Chairman in anger. The helicopter was being landed on a safe-looking building top or was it? "My fellow Americans, ease yourselves and wait…the coast is clear…wait for a few minutes…wait patientley…I don't think Godzilla would turn down new territory!" The Chairman kidded as the two Americans jumped off of the chopper onto the roof of the very large building they were on. "See you another day my friends!" The Chairman said as he meant 'good-bye' in the manner. The helicopter took off back for Japan.

"Oh, God, please help us…your almighty power be of help to blend us away from danger!" Marisa began to pray as soon as the helicopter was no longer in sight. "So, what do we do?" Cody asked Marisa as if now he had no sense into where to hide if they needed too. "Why are you asking me? You're the man!" Marisa snapped at Cody with fraidness in her just stared at her. Marisa walked over to the edge of the building and looked down. "I guess it ain't so far down." Marisa taught to herself. She was on a short attempt to plan suicide. Cody watched as she talked herself away. Next thing he saw, Marisa was taking a step on the ledge. He did not hesitate. Cody went over to Marisa, pulled her back and with no hesitation, kissed Marisa on the lips. Marisa at that point felt swept away by this person whom kissed her out of the blue. "Don't you dare do that again!" Cody warned as he held Marisa to him tightly. She then began to cry as she hugged him as tight as she could, "What are we gonna do? Godzilla ain't here and I can smell a scent of blood, terror, and horror coming this way!" Cody looked her in the eyes, "I'll fig…" Cody was stopped by a shadow which hovered down behind him onto the building. "You two seem like the two most pathedic things I've ever seen!" A voice announced as Cody recognized the voice, "Cletus?" Cody said puzzled as he turned. "Here in the living flesh, my friend!" The voice repeated. A person with a long black cloak and bat-like wings that spat out from behind, with blonde hair and now red snake-like eyes was standing with his arms crossed, staring at the two love birds. "Clete? What the heck are you doing here?" Cody asked as he saw the face of the figure steadily. The sun was setting and the brightness of it left. Cletus, Cody's 'cousin' in shadow. "Marisa looked at the figure in confusion. "Hey, cousin! I figured I'd stop by and see how my new playground is workin' out!" Cletus said as he moved his hand to point out behind him. "Clete, I don't understand?!" Cody said more puzzled than he was. "Of course you don't! You stupid earthling! Did you think that we could remain best cousins without a little terrorizing fun?" The dark figure asked as he folded his arms back. "Cletus, this city is in a crisis and you want to run around and play 'Bat-Man'?!" Cody asked in anger as now he got frustrated. "You should be fried like chicken just for insulting me!" Cletus said as he raised an arm at his cousin and his love bird. "This city is my new playground and you can't do nothin' about it, Cody!" Cletus began to laugh out. "Okay, Clete time to stop playing games…" Cody was stopped by his cousin, "Listen, you ain't gonna win against me and my little dragon-friend with your stupid over-grown 'Godzilla' or should we say a 'gone fella'?!" Cletus enlightened Cody as a huge shadow began to rise behind the building. "Zilla" was right there hovering over the three on the top of the building. Drool began to drip all over from it's large alligator-like snout as it hovered over all of them, blocking the sun almost completely. "Now, you can try to be stupid and be a moron and try to face me or you can leave this city in one piece, which is it?" Cletus asked as his red snake-like eyes began to glow. The breathing of Zilla could be heard and with a loud intake of air, it let out and ear-piercing roar right at the three. "You know what? Cletus, screw this!" Cody went charging for his cousin and behind Marisa screamed, "Cody, no, don't he'll…" She was terrofyingly stopped by a large flash of light…Cody disappeared. Silence broke out and then Cletus turned, the evil in his eyes glowed even more red…he was transforming into the devil monster Cody and Marisa encountered in the first place! Cletus, before he could become large, jumped off of the building and all of a sudden, a large dark shadow arose. The sun was completely covered, Cletus transformed into the demon. The demon began to speak in a low, loud, terrorfying voice and said, "Little puney human, you can be my slave on this land or you can vanish!" Marisa was in full fear. The demon was staring straight down at her with it's large saucer-like snake eyes and the large 60M sea-dragon was hovering over her at the same time. Without hesitation, Marisa stood up and screamed out, "I'll never be a slave for you…God will save me from this! I don't need Godzilla!!! You stole and killed my 'Boyfriend'!!!!!" The demon's eyes began to glow and it's fangs began to show as well as it let out a loud roar and as soon as it raised it's fist, it said, "So be it!" and started to swing at the building. A large flash of blue light showed up behind the demon and when that happened, it got real silent. Marisa, whom was about to jump off of the building, backed up and stood towards the middle of the top. The demon turn and when it did, right there…stood…the infamous "Godzilla!" "SSKREEEEONK!!!!!!!" It cried out as it's battle cry. Godzilla stood there to watch the next move of the demon. "So…they sent little lizard boy out to come and fight me, huh?" The demon's jaws spelled out as they crunched open and then shut. Godzilla watched with eye contact to the demon. The demon opened it's bat-like wings and took to the air. "Godzilla, huh? Well, let me see what you're made of!" The demon spat out once more in a terrorizing voice and then crossed it's arms. Godzilla watched confused at the demon, when all of a sudden out of the blue, "Zilla" leaped out onto him knocking the large reptile, Godzilla to the ground. Zilla left off and hid as soon as possible behind some buildings. Now the crumble was on! Godzilla got up on his feet and shook the dirt off of himself. He then searched the peremasis by sight and saw nothing. The large sea-dragon leaped out from behind a building once more and latched on to Godzilla's arm on full contact. Godzilla let out a, "SSKREE!" as the alligator jaws held on tight. Zilla held on as Godzilla swung his muscular hand back and forth to knock Zilla off of him. Then with a harder grip, blood began to leak from Godzilla's arm. "Godzilla then swung the arm with the sea-dragon attached to it, into a large near-by building, knocking Zilla's grip away from him. Godzilla payed little attention to his arm at this point and watched as the building calapsed down on Zilla. Once the building fell, Zilla wasn't there. Godzilla began to kick around some of the left over building and then all of a sudden, Zilla jumped from behind Godzilla, and with a twist, latched on to his throat. Godzilla's vocal chords could be peirced by this. Zilla once more tighted his grip around Godzilla's throat. Godzilla tried to let out a painful roar but, it was hard to do at this point. Blood was being drawn from the large lizard's neck and Zilla's mouth almost looked as if it had been covered in lipstick. "So much for a strong monster! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" The demon in air announced as he began to laugh at Marisa who was hopelesly watching as the two titans clashed. Zilla was trying his hardest not to loosen his grip. Godzilla was swaying him self side to side and nothing worked. Then, Godzilla grabbed the lizard's tail and pulled hard, along with the force he used on Zilla, Zilla pulled Godzilla's throat with him. Godzilla's blood already covered one full street and four full buildings. Godzilla got Zilla to the point he could no longer keep grip because of his tired jaws. Zilla let go and lost out to Godzilla's grip on his tail. Godzilla pulled the big lizard straight to the ground and slammed Zilla in his own blood. Blood still sprayed from Godzilla's neck but, now even more worse. The Big lizard let go of Zilla and grabbed for his throat. Zilla whom was stuck on the ground infront of Godzilla, was struggling to get back up but, the wounds he left on Godzilla's neck, left him with a consequence…a blood bath! Zilla was being covered in the blood of Godzilla. Godzilla let go out of grip of his throat and grabbed for Zilla's tail. Zilla was now hopeless, not being able to see out of the eyes he had that where covered in blood. Godzilla slammed the monsterous reptile into a blood covered building, making it as well collapse on the blood cover creature. "Hahahahahaha!" The demon in the sky laughed out as Godzilla watched the building collapse on Zilla. "You stupid, Japanese, lizard! You aren't as fierce as they said you were! You poor weakling…after this I shall damn you to hell, Godzilla!!!!" The demon criticized as he laughed and laughed. Godzilla's head slowly turned to look up at the demon and with it the anger in his eyes began to welt up. Godzilla turned to look at the demon behind him and all of a sudden, his spines began to glow a very light blue as if they where on blue fire and Godzilla's mouth began to light up. The demon was paying no attention to the lizard he had just ticked off. As Godzilla aimed his mouth at the demon, he released a bright, thick blue line of flame-beam at the demon, knocking it to the ground upon a couple buildings…then, silence. Godzilla went back to Zilla whom was about to strike at him again but, not when Godzilla swung his large, muscular tail at Zilla whom had planned his attack, knocking him about 120m away. Zilla cried in pain as he had been hit in the chest and was being knocked through five buildings at a time! Once Zilla regained his strength, he went strait for Godzilla's legs and tripped him. Godzilla whom fell on his back had enough punishment from this monster. He struggled to get back up but the monster, Zilla pounced on him. With one dino-like foot, Zilla forced Godzilla's neck to the ground. Zilla's gonna try and feed on Godzilla? Zilla with a victorious roar, opened his large, strong jaws and ripped a chunk of meat out of Godzilla's throat. Godzilla let out a, "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEE…." As it died off after Zilla had gobbled down the first piece, Godzilla was dying. Zilla forced his large reptilian foot into Godzilla's mouth, hoping to break his jaw. Clearly Cletus was winning this battle! Zilla, stopped for a quick second to look back at Marisa, whom was about to cry her eyes out and planned to go for a little dessert with his supper. Just when Zilla went for the building Marisa was on, Godzilla jumped up from behind and tackled the monster. Zilla and Godzilla rolled on the ground as if it where the crocodile hunter or something and with every roll, left a trail of blood from Godzilla's neck. Godzilla soon tired out the large lizard and then with both of his arms, Godzilla picked Zilla up and threw him into a nearby building. Pretty soon after that, Godzilla reached for the monster Zilla and pinned it down to the ground on it's back. Godzilla raised his hand all the way up and then with a forceful swoosh, Godzilla brought it back down and with force, ripped Zilla's throat out! Zilla was dead! "SSKREEEONK!!!!!!" Godzilla let out as he victoriously stood up on his feet and roared. Now Zilla's blood covered the streets. Godzilla hadn't seemed to be done yet. Godzilla reached for Zilla's corpses' head and separated the top jaw from the bottom jaw and threw Zilla's head down. Zilla was dead for sure, now. Godzilla didn't let out a roar but, he stepped back and with a light display on his back and a throat full of fire, burned Zilla's body. Marisa wasn't crying so much now. Godzilla turned away from the burning body. All that could be smelt now, is buring flesh. Godzilla fell to his knees and sat there for a moment…he was almost drained of energy to fight anymore. All of a sudden, in the spot that the demon had gone down in, A back smoke with red sparkles arose. Out came a killing machine like no other, a bat from the actual flames of Hell it's self, a monster from Cletus' 'Darksyde'. The wings were wrapped around it's self and the head of a killer bat appeared just beneath the wings. The eyes of the bat were even worse than they were before. "This is it…It's time for your nap, Godzilla!" an even deeper and louder voice called as it shook the town they were in. "Meet your death, Godzilla!!!!" The bat said as it's large wings opened and revealed a body that had skin that couldn't be pierced. Blood naturally ran through the scales of the creature as if it was a water stream. Godzilla had only enough strength to turn and see his arched nemisis. "No, Godzilla!!!" Marisa cried as she knew what was about to happen next. The demon had maxed it's self out. Cletus was a full-blooded, darksyde killer, now. The bat's wings curled up, only to form a killing black, metallic ball that could be used to kill any living source. Godzilla eyed the ball, knowing that this was probably his end. Soon the bat, without hesitation, shot the ball at Godzilla. "No!!!!" Marisa cried as a huge crash from the hit sounded and echoed. After the ball crashed into Godzilla, he fell straight over. Was Godzilla dead? Marisa began to cry: Her boyfriend whom she loved was dead, Godzilla died, she was all alone, she was about to be killed herself, no hope in sight! Then a light shined through the sky down on Marisa, just her. A beautiful light. It had caught the demon's eye so it paused and watched. A voice that only Marisa could hear, spoke to her, _"Marisa, I know how you feel, you are not alone, you are never alone! Believe in yourself, keep your faith alive and strong! Godzilla isn't dead and Cody isn't dead! For they are both within the same body, spiritually. I will never leave you Marisa! You called to talk to God and so you are_." All Marisa did was have her jaw drop after what she heardThe light went back into the sky and the demon had heard nothing. Marisa looked that very large 70M creature in the eyes and said, "Cody is Godzilla!" The demon payed no attention to Marisa but only to what she said. "Ahhh, so that's where my little cousin was hidding!" The demon said with excitement, knowing that killing his own cousin plus Godzilla was a treat and honor to him. "Hey, Cody and out, come out, where ever you are in that little green monsterous body of yours!" The demon joked around as he walked closer to the body of Godzilla. Soon all of a sudden the body grabs the ankle of the demon and out of the mouth of Godzilla came, "Hello, cousin, care to join the party? Now, you know who I'm part of and now we know what you are and after all, Godzilla doesn't only have his plans made out by man but, by God!" Then the body of Godzilla pulled the demon to the ground. Godzilla got up and peered down at the monster and with a small brush off of dirt, Godzilla, before the bat got back up, reached down and ripped a wing straight off of the demon's back! A ton of blood began to squirt all over. Godzilla was just getting warmed up. The demon though, regained it's balance and when it did, a large spear like object out of no where showed up in his hand. The demon threw it through the chest of Godzilla! Now, Godzilla was a goner. Godzilla just froze up as if he had been turned to an icecube. Godzilla shakily looked down at the spear in his chest. With a quick hand, he automaticaley pulled it out and threw it for the leg of the demon. Godzilla was successful, the spear pinned the demon's leg to the ground. Then Godzilla slowly walked over to the demon, who was in pain and was trying his hardest to pull the spear out. Godzilla spun around and tail whipped the the demon's face. The demon it's self had blood fly out of it's mouth. Godzilla leaned in with an arm and yanked the spear out of the demon's leg and threw it so far out to ocean that the demon wouldn't be able to look for it, now. The demon fell straight on his back. Godzilla was in rage, now. The huge reptile then reached for the demon's head and with the powerful jaws he had, Godzilla crunched down on the demon's ear and ripped it straight off! Blood began to squirt all over Godzilla's chest. The demon screamed in pain as he reached a hand to the area where his ear used to be. Godzilla, spit the ear straight out and then reached down with both arms to help the demon on it's feet. Was Godzilla helping the demon? Nope, that wasn't what he was going to try to achieve. Godzilla had the demon stunned on it's feet. Godzilla pulled his large monsterous fist back and uppercut the demon under the chin, knocking it as far as 300m overhead into some buildings. Godzilla stood and watched the area he knocked the demon into. Godzilla's eyes began to glow red as if the flames inside where welting up. Godzilla was charging himself up. The spines on his back began to glow a mixture of color: black, a sparkly red, and a blue color at the same time. Godzilla had absorbed the demon's killing strike ball! Godzilla then spat out a large rope of the color of flame that lit up his back spines. The rope went straight into the area which the demon was lying upon a few crushed buildings. A huge blast of light lit the sky as the rope whipped at the demon. Godzilla's eyes went back to normal and everything went quiet. Godzilla just stared as the crackling flames in the distance ate away at the area of buildings. Soon the sky began to cloud over immediately fast. This caught Godzilla's attention. He looked straight up at the sky and focused on the cloud that went so black that the earth looked as if it where turning to a dark world. A loud explosion happened right in the midst of the flame. Another dark creature appeared…another helper of the demon Godzilla tried to vanish. This demon was a black shadow with huge red eyes, horns, large fang-like teeth and two huge dark-looking bat wings, almost as if this were the actual Satan himself. Then another explosion happened, out of the ground came Cletus, the demon Godzilla had just got done fighting, only in a brand new form of the same monster, unharmed. The demon opened his mouth as the words spoke out, "Welcome to Hell, Godzilla/Cody!!!!" Godzilla stared straight at the two not making a sound, as if he were frozen to ice. "You think you'll stop me now? You ignorant lizard of crumb!!!" Once more the demon said as he began to point at the other Darksyde creature. "Meet my best buddy, Roku!! Or you could call him 'Oarcanari', the demon of the enemy brother!" The demon enlightened once more. The other demon, Oarcanari, just tilted his head down in an angry look, smoke was coming out of it's nostrils. "Zilla was an ignorant, worthless lizard! Now, it's time you face a match of death! 'The Darksyde!'" The demon said once more as he paid no attention to what Godzilla probably thought. Cletus, or the demon, began to speak out again, "Godzilla, a worthless little retarded lizard, destined to die along with the soul that dwells within him, Cody!!!" Godzilla just stood still and when the demon finished his sentence, Godzilla let out a roar as he tilted his head back as if he was calling to Heaven, "SSSSKREEEEEEEEEONK!!!!!!!" The two demons just leaned and laughed at the monster's roar. "Cody was always a numbnut!" The demon called, Oarcanari, let out for the first time in a loud blood curling voice. "Godzilla is so retarded!" Cletus the demon and Tanner the demon kept repeating as they laughed hardly. Godzilla could not really do much but watch as the two darksyde monsters laughed and made fun of him. "Grrrrrr!" Godzilla snarled out as his eyes began to lower in anger. The two demons paid no attention to this. "Fatty, fat, fat lizard!" Tanner's demon said as it pointed at Godzilla whom was overly angry. Godzilla's spikes began to glow brighted than they did all the other times and then a long-lasting rope of blue flame sprang out of Godzilla's mouth and hit the Oarcanari demon in the chest knocking him far back on his back. Then the other demon, Cletus began to fly above, as he did this he sprang down at the huge reptile and speared him in the gut, knocking him to the ground. Godzilla had fought for this long with all of the wounds he had received and hadn't given up yet. The demon number one was sitting on op of Godzilla. He plunged a blade like-claw into Godzilla's throat to try and rip out his vocal chords. Blood sprang out once more as the show became another blood bath. The other demon in which had just been blasted by Godzilla's flame, shot up out of a stack of buildings in which he had fallen on. The demon stared down at the other demon whom was clawing at Godzilla's throat in the distance and flew over to join him. Once he got there, he noticed that Cletus, the demon, was clawing into a spot in which Godzilla had a chunk of meat pulled out in his match with Zilla. Oarcanari landed on his feet above the head of Godzilla and stared straight down at the agonizinglizard,his throat ripped out a little by little at a time. Godzilla's skin was pretty tough so it was harder for the demon ripping his throat out, to try and get to the muscle underneath. Oarcanari just stared down at Godzilla's head and spat upon it. "I've wanted to do this all my life, little brother!" the demon laughed out as he swung his foot back behind him and swung it back down at Godzilla's head, kicking it hardly. Godzilla just spat out a fountain of blood in the face of the brother he had been the enemy of. The demon of Cletus, was still trying to dig into Godzilla's throat, ton of blood just came straight out of Godzilla's throat as if someone was trying to drain a pool. "Why is it so hard just to pull out a few chords?" Cletus' demon said as it just kept digging at Godzilla's throat. Oarcanari on the other hand just stared down at the blood lizard once more. "I've also really wanted to do this!" The dark demon number two, lifted his leg straight up above Godzilla's face. "Good-bye, Cody and Godzilla!!!!!" The demon finished and slammed his foot down onto Godzilla's face! Godzilla was now nearly dead, he just closed his eyes as the demon's foot stuck down in between his jaws and stopped breathing. The other demon, Cletus, looked down at Godzilla's head that had the foot wedge between his two jaws. "You finished him!" he announced as he backed up off of Godzilla's corpse. Cletus and Roku's demons had won the battle! Blood just leaked out of Godzilla's mouth and throat. Oarcanari moved his foot from the dead monster's head. The two demons just glared down at the corpse they had just finished off. "Yes, Godzilla/Cody is dead!!!!" He should no longer even be a corpse on this earth!" Cletus' demon said as he laughed out a little. "Yeah, we should dispose of this garbage, the world is ours!" Oarcanari finished as he glared down at the dead body of the long-gone Godzilla. A cry could be heard in the distance. "Ahhh, Cody's little girlfriend is still alive!" Cletus's demon enlighted as he turned to the exact building Marisa was on. The two demons made there way to the building. Marisa was weeping, Godzilla was surely dead now. "You are my slave for now!" Cletus' demon announced. "Oh, I didn't know my long dead brother had a hottt chick for a girlfriend, I thought he would've just made it with the ugly, fat chicks!"Roku's demon also commented. The two just enjoyed the view of a small hopless girl weeping over something they had killed.

A few minutes went by as the two very darksided demons began to make plans for their take over on earth. In the background, they began to hear breathing, the two slowly turned at the corpse of Godzilla, "SSSSSKREEEEEEEONK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Godzilla wasn't dead! The monster that had been through so much abuse, was charging straight for the two darksyde monsters. "You?" All Cletus's demon could say before Godzilla had forcfully speared the demon in the gut, straight into a very large building, the both went. The Oarcanari flew up in the sky towards the tumbling building. Once eveything, all the smoke cleared, Roku's demon could just see Godzilla popping the demon in the face over and over with his two large fists. Godzilla had the main anger in his mind, not in his eyes. The demon whom had his back to the ground struggled to get up while he was being punched in the face over and over again by the monster he thought he had killed. In the sky, lighting began to spit out and strike the city all over, around Godzilla and the demon on the ground. Godzilla got striked on the back, he was getting more power by Absorbing the lighting shocks that hit his spines. "SSSSKREEEEEEONK!!!!!!", Godzilla let out towards the sky once he got hit be lightning. He had stopped punching the bloody demons face and paused for a few moments. The demon on the ground peered into the eyes of Godzilla. He could see his fate coming to him. Godzilla lifted his fist back and swung it down forcefully into the throat of the demon and pierced straight through it! Tos of blood was no squirting out of the throat of the demon of Cletus like a water fountain. Godzilla got a handful of chords and yanked them straight out! His hand was dripping with blood now. The demon of Cletus could no longer speak, all he could do is push Godzilla off of him. Godzilla stood back and watched as the fountain of blood just leaked out as the demon stood up. Godzilla was almost completely covered in blood, from head to tail. Once the demon stood up, he started to charge a ball of death for Godzilla to eat! Godzilla then, tripped the demon with his tail onto it's back. Once that happened, Godzilla stomped his large foot straight into the chest of the demon, crushing his chest to soft goo. Godzilla had crushed every bone in the demon's chest! The demon was now, surely dead. Godzilla stood back and glared down at the face of the bloody demon. Godzilla's spikes began to glow a blue color and then with no hesitation, Godzilla fired at the demon's dead body but, something was happening in the process, Godzilla's throat was spiting out a rope of fire at the same time! Yes, the demon of Cletus did get through to Godzilla's muscle and past that but only on the side of his neck. Godzilla kept firing but, the burning hole in his neck was making him struggle to keep his aim on the dead body of the demon. Godzilla got aim for about three minutes and then stopped. The cracling of flames burning the flesh of the demon of Cletus, could be heard. Godzilla burned the monster to smitheriens. Godzilla screamed out in pain because of the hole in his neck that he discovered was so deep. A lighting bolt from the black sky, shot Godzilla straight in the hole of his neck. Godzilla didn't scream in pain but, let out a perfect roar of victory, "SSSSSKREEEEONK!!!!!!!" The hole that was once in Godzilla's neck was now just scar tissue.

Godzilla hadn't truly won, yet. There was one more demon to be taken care of….Roku's demon! Now, it was a brother, brother match. Godzilla, whom was watching the other demon burn, turned around to notice a kick into his face. Oarcanari was ticked off, now that his buddy was turned into a burning slop of gooze. Godzilla fell back onto a building that was amazingly still standing. The demon landed on his feet, right in front of Godzilla. He picked up Godzilla's tail and sliced the tip of it off! Oarcanari had a blade that was super sharp and it was attached to his forearm. Godzilla jumped up in pain, while his tail was a hose of Blood. The demon swung his hand back and then brought it back down in the shape of a fist and punched Godzilla in the chest. He was turning stronger! Godzilla flew back a couple hundred feet in a slide. "You are gonna die for what you did, Cody!!!!!" The demon screamed out in a loud and low voice. Godzilla shook a little grubble off of his head and let out a roar, "SSKREEEEEEONK!!!!!" The demon just looked at the huge lizard as it's tail stayed as the hose it was turned into. "Skreeeeonk! What retarded roar is that!" The demon laughed out. Godzilla began snarling, so that when he did, his full gums and teeth were showing from his top jaw. The demon began to charge at Godzilla with his blade drawn. Godzilla stood and watched, not preparing for his attack. The demon swung it's blade and just barely missed Godzilla's arm. Two deep cuts were left on the big reptile's arm. Godzilla screamed. "You dang reptile!" The demon said angrily as he grabbed Godzilla by the throat and lifted him off of the ground. Godzilla was hopeless, the demon's strength was more than his own! The demon plunged his hand forcefully as he practically threw Godzilla into another building. "Let me cut some of that fat off of your body, fatty lizard!!!!" The demon announced as he lifted the blade on his forearm, straight into the air, pointing to the sky. Godzilla was trying to recover but, it was hopeless, the demon was going to cut the skin off of his body! Oarcanari came towards Godzilla and once he got within a few feet, he swung his blade down on Godzilla, hoping to cut him far and deep. There was a problem with the demon's attack, Godzilla caught the blade in mid air! As he gripped it, the demon pressed hard on the blade hoping to level off Godzilla's fingers!The harder he forced the blade, the deeper into Godzilla's hand it cut. Blood was leaking from Godzilla's hand as if he had a handful of thick red water. Godzilla forced the blade back at the owner. The demon stumbled a little bit but once he was recovered, he kicked Godzilla in the kneecap, hoping to misplace it. Luckily, Godzilla had no harm done. The demon was beginning to get overly mad about this, the big retarded lizard he spoke of, was not letting off easy. Godzilla had recovered and for some reason, his tail was revived back to normal. Godzilla was getting the anger in his eyes again, and the person inside, helping him was overly angry that his own brother was now a demon on the mission to kill him! Godzilla bent down and charged at the demon. He speared demon in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. Next, Godzilla forced the demon's arm with the blade, to the ground with one hand and with the other, Godzilla tore the blade out of the demon's forearm! Once he took it completely out, he threw it in a far distance. The demon was crying out screams, the blade that was imbeded in his arm, was now leaking a puddle of blood. The demon shoved Godzilla off of him and stood straight up with no struggle. Then he pulled his fist back as far as he could and came at Godzilla's face. As soon as the punch came straight for Godzilla's face, Godzilla caught it in his mouth! The demon screamed, as his hand was being crushed and chewed on bythe big lizard! Godzilla held the arm in his mouth as he chewed a bit on the arm, piercing his arm with every bite he took, Godzilla's mouth was being drown with blood! The demon forcefully pulled his fist out of Godzilla's mouth, every bone in it was crushed! The demon stared at it and even got more angry but that didn't stop the big lizard from attacking him now. Godzilla reached for the wounded arm and completely ripped the arm off! The demon was now screaming bloody murder. The arm socket was bleeding out a puddle! Godzilla took the dead arm and swung it at the demon's face as hard as possible, the demon fell back very quickly. Then, Godzilla ripped a horn straight out of it's socket, turning the demon into a blood sprinkler! Godzilla then forced the horn into the stomach of the demon, piercing it at the same time. The demon screamed out another ear piercer and pushed Godzilla back at the same time. Godzilla stood back and watched as the demon slid the horn out of it's gut. Behind the horn was a purple-blackish light following and spewing out of the large hole in the demon's stomach. "Grrrrr…" a sound could be heard from deep down in Godzilla's throat as he thought "What now!?" The look in the demon's face grew to a vicious, devilish smile as the light coming from it grew into a new form. Godzilla was confused. This second form plopped out onto the ground from hid air. The dark, slimey form looked like a cocoon of some sort. Something was moving inside the object as the demon stayed frozen, staring at Godzilla's reaction to the thing on the ground, lying in front of him. A blade-like object pierced directly through the glob of slim lying on the ground. "What in the pit of Hell, is this?" Godzilla thought as his eyes wondered down at the blade with a jagged edge went slicing through this slime ball in a straight line. A black armored-looking hand shot out of the slim, then a masked-looking head came out. Marisa, looking in the distance, upon the same building, started to think of the cinema movie, "Spawn" as she saw the form of this demonic creature turn to a man as if it were wearing a suit similar to that of Spawn. The only difference that seemed to be made to this creature is that it's glowing eyes were red and the design on it's chest was some symbol written in a neon red design that glowed very bright. Other than the eyes and the symbol, the demon was pitch black. Godzilla didn't know what he was going to do now, he seemed to be out of strength. The man-like monster stood up on two legs and out of his wrist sprang out a black spiked chain with two large bizarre-looking hooks dangling on the end. The demon caught the chain as it shot out and begin to swing the chain in a circular motion above it's head. "SSSSSKREEEEEEONK!" Godzilla let out as he went charging for the man-like demon. The demon, in a quick swing, let go of the chain as it went at Godzilla. Godzilla ignored it and didn't stop but the chain wrapped around Godzilla's neck and the hooks dug into it for support of the chain. Godzilla screamed in terror. Blood was dripping out of his neck in large droplets of thick red. The demon, incanari, fell over…it was finally dead but Godzilla had to dealt with this other man-like creature that looked like Spawn. The other demon that already had Godzilla wrapped in his chain, shot out another chain of hooks out of his wrist towards Godzilla. Godzilla saw this coming and in a speedy movement, he caught the other chain in his hand and pulled on it to knock the demon down but when the demon fell, it caused a pull on the chain wrapped around Godzilla's kneck to pull him down forcefully. The demon was flat on his back and within a few seconds, it started to roll over to get back up. It could here a buzzing noise in the background, Godzilla's beam was heating up and as soon as the demon's head got around to see what it was. Godzilla shot a long thick line of blue light at the chain in front of him, to free him of the demon's grip. The chain rediculusly exploded before his eyes. Godzilla was now free from the demon's evil chain. He gripped the edge of the chain hanging from his neck and pulled it of in a fast snake like reaction. The demon had regained it's balance from the fall and stood up straight. The two monsters stood silent as each one planned their next attack. Then as soon as the demon figured what to do, he went charging for Godzilla. Godzilla saw the demon's action and began to charge too. Within a step towards eachother, the two clashed pass each other. On opposite sides each monster slid back on it's feet to help it stop. The demon, without any notice to Godzilla whom had his back turned slightly, ran up and did a spinning jump kick into Godzilla's face, forcing the large lizard's head to move in a sideways motion. "Grrrr!" Godzilla let out as his head moved back to it's original position. The demon had in mind that at least Godzilla was knocked uncontious for a second or two to do the next move. Godzilla spun his body at a 180 degree angle and nocked the demon in the chest with his tail. "SSSKREEEEONK!" Godzilla announced as he noticed the demon trying to regain it's breathe. Godzilla pulled his fist back and threw it into the face of the leaning demon whom now had fallen on his back. The demonic monster realized that he had just gotten the wind nocked out of him. Godzilla's atomic breathe began to gurgle down inside of his throat as his spikes made another light display. The demon heard the buzzing noise again and got up on his feet super fast enough to do a quick attack. The Spawn-like monster's eyes of red fire shot out a beam of red as if two lasers were being set off. Godzilla noticed this action and let out his blue rope of fire. Within seconds the two dangerous weapons locked up with each other as Godzilla and the demon fought to win this power lock up. Marisa in the background, noticed that Godzilla's flame was fighting it's way closer and closer to the demon's face. "SWOOOMPSHHHHHHH!" Sounded as an explosion lit the sky of blackish blue. Everything was silent as the white fog began to clear. Both monsters were still, facing each other silently. No sounds came from neither one. Marisa was in a little worry about this. The demon then fell on it's back in a stiff manner as if it were stunned. The ground rumbled and shook as dirt and dust flew into the air around the stiffend body on the demon. Godzilla whom was still standing, loosened his arms down as if he were coming out of his stiffness. The sound of crackling flames and the smell of smoke, flesh and blood was intruding the air as everything remained silent. Godzilla tilted his body back and opened his jaws as the sound "SSKREEEEONK!" Could be heard. Again and again Godzilla let his victorious roar ring through the air. Godzilla had won!!! Marisa's dirty-looking face began to grow a smile, although the thought of her boyfriend may be trapped inside of Godzilla's body forever was emerging in her mind. Godzilla stopped roar and turned his head to look directly at Marisa on the top of the one building that suprisingly, hadn't fallen yet. The monster took step by step in a slow walk towards the building. Marisa backed up to the back ledge of the building she was remaining on. Godzilla's body was was right up close to the tower. His height was greater than the building Marisa was on, so it looked like the tower was trying to achieve his growth, it came up to Godzilla's chest and then stopped. The large lizard's head tilted downward to peer at the beautiful angel that had survived all that wreckage. Marisa was scared to even stare back at him because of what could happen if she did, so she got down on her knees and looked sideways, hoping Godzilla wouldn't feel offended by the way she looked. Soft growls could be heard from Godzilla's throat, as in the case if he were a cat, they'd probably be considered as purrs. Godzilla just look down and watched as only his eyes would move a little at a time and blinked. Marisa could feel the air from Godzilla's nostrils swift down on her. Soon a white light from the sky shot down on Godzilla's body and blinded Marisa's view from seeing what was happening. After about two or three minutes of blinding light glared over the monster, it stopped as if someone had shut a light switch off or something. "Marisa!" a voice called out as Marisa moved her left hand from the sight of her eyes. "Cody!" she replied. Cody was back to his normal human body and looked as if he were a brand new born ! No cuts or bruises and no blood what so ever was left on Cody's body, God had healed him from his battles and made him in an even better shape than he'd been in before! Marisa took one large leap and threw her arms around Cody's neck as she plunged her lips to his. A very welcoming back greeting you'd say. Cody's eyes widened as his eyes wondered down at Marisa's lips kissing his. He could here snobs in his ear as Marisa held him close and tight. "You're alright!" She announced as she gripped Cody as tight as she could. "I thought I lost you for good, I'm so glad you're okay!" Marisa cried as she looked Cody in the eyes with her tearful blue eyes. "I'd never leave you Marisa, even if that meant having to fight off four creatures in my weakening state!" Cody replied, then Marisa went back to hugging him again. What about Godzilla? Cody turned around as he let go of Marisa whom had her chin rested behind his back. There, Godzilla stood, unharmed, no blood, no cuts, no internal wrecked areas, no harm done, period! God had seemed to have granted this huge lizard with a blessed mind on protecting mankind from evil forces that could ever wreck havoc on this earth in the meantime before Christ came back. Godzilla had seemed to even been blessed an even more toughened state for his future battles. Godzilla stared down at Cody and Marisa. Cody looked up towards the face of Godzilla and said "Thank you, Godzilla." In a relieved mannerish way. Godzilla tilted his head back and let out a roar, "SSKREEEEONK!" Marisa and Cody closed their ears as the ear-piercing noise filled the air. The monster, then slowly turned to face the ocean and moved along to it. "A long day of battle and yet, Godzilla stands along with me!" Cody said as him and his beautiful girlfriend glared towards the sun set sinking fast. "I only wish I could thank him more!" Cody said as he put an arm around Marisa. The footsteps of Godzilla could be heard as the echoed in the distance. Closer and closer Godzilla got to the sea. "I never thought that a magnificent monster like him would become part of my spirit to fight off the devil's guards.", "Godzilla can now rest in peace once more." Cody said as a warmness filled his heart. A helicopter noise could be heard somewhere in the distance, soon it appeared. Inside the chopper was the Chairman from Japan giving a thumbs up and wave to Cody and Marisa as they came to make sure Godzilla would go back to Japan. Cody and Marisa waved back, then it was off to Japan. Cody turned his back and began to walk to a door that was installed into the top of the building as he brought Marisa along with him. Something told him that he wasn't done saying good-bye to someone yet. Cody turned and the sea and suprisingly saw Godzilla turn to face him. Cody smiled warmly and waved at Godzilla as Godzilla turned to and let out a roar to say his good-byes. "Some reason I feel that I brought a piece of something with me when I came back to my original body." Cody said as his smile grew bigger. Deep inside Cody thought he could feel a connection with this creature, Godzilla. He just turned as Godzilla did the same and headed out.

New York hadn't been completley destroyed but the damage costed billions. Cody got back home and found his family welcoming him home with warm greetings. The world had something to put into their history books and along with that, Godzilla, that strange and tragic monster had become a protector to the earth. To these days Cody prayed every night, thanking God himself for everything he did. In the future there may be even more conflict he would have to face but he knew that he'd always have a helping hand. As life went on, Cody and Marisa got married and had two kids. So they after all became a loving family!

THE END


End file.
